


Protectors

by Middle_Earth_Mama



Series: The Arrangement [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Choking, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dwalin, Protective Thorin, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middle_Earth_Mama/pseuds/Middle_Earth_Mama
Summary: Bilbo finds himself in a dangerous situation, and of course his dwarves come to save him. But something said by another sticks with him, and he is determined to make it right.And then smut. Cause, you know, this series. It's what they do.Threesome smut with lots of feels!





	Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6! Who's ready?   
> I just can't get enough. I still have so many ideas for these three...
> 
> This is written as a result of a comment made by VacationPlease on part 5 of this series. Thank you for the inspiration!

Bilbo stacked the parchment that had been spread across the table. The last of the council members were filing out, and he was more than thrilled to be rid of them.

Dwarves. 

The only thing that could make them worse is if they were as prone to gossip as hobbits. Otherwise, they were as bad as they could be! Stubborn, senseless, and far too proud for their own good. Bilbo was glad he would not have to hold these meetings much longer. Dis was set to arrive any day, and Thorin had assured the hobbit his sister would be more than happy to take his place. 

Bilbo couldn't wait. 

“Master Baggins?” the sudden voice from the doorway caused Bilbo to jump, sending his parchment scattering about the floor. He sighed at the ceiling in agitation before turning to the dwarf who had startled him. 

“Yes?” it was one of the nobles, or rather, a nobles son. His father had been taken by dragon fire all those years ago, and now with the mountain reclaimed, he was more than old enough and had taken his father's place on the council. 

“I wanted to address something with you,” the old dwarf answered as he pulled the door shut behind him. 

Bilbo stopped nervously and furrowed his brow as the dwarf slid the lock home.  
“What is it?” he asked carefully, willing his voice not to shake.

The dwarf turned slowly to face the hobbit, anger quickly taking over his features.   
“How is it,” he began in a measured, dangerous voice, “that you gained Thorin's heart?” His face grew even more furious as he continued. “A simple ridiculous hobbit ends up the king's future consort?” the dwarf spat, now feeling brave enough to release his fury behind the locked door.

Bilbo began backing away, uncertain of just how far the dwarf was willing to go to show his disapproval. 

“You parade around this mountain as though you are a monarch yourself! Treating with elves and making eyes at the old guard captain. Does the king know of your affair with his closest brother in arms?”

Bilbo backed up further as the dwarf made his way across the room toward him.

“How dare you play the part of royalty, when all the while you are nothing but a common whore!”  
“I beg your pardon!” Bilbo shot back indignantly.   
“You heard me! What is it about a simple halfling would keep the interest of our king, and draws in a hardened warrior if he were not easy to get into bed?” 

The dwarf was far too close now, and Bilbo found himself trapped between the enraged councilman and the cold stone of the wall behind him. He swallowed thickly, unsure if he was meant to answer, but certain he couldn't even if he tried. His eyes widened as a large hand reached out and pushed him into the wall. 

“The role of consort belongs to a dwarf! A proper dwarrowdam! One who could give the king heirs, true heirs!” he bellowed at the terrified hobbit. “My daughter deserves to be a queen. And that can't happen with you in the way.” 

Bilbo dropped to the floor as the dwarf lunged for him. The hobbit rolled to all fours and crawled under the table. He moved as quickly as he was able toward the door, the dwarf running around the furniture to try to beat him there. 

Bilbo managed to get to his feet and unlatch the lock before the dwarf caught up with him. He pulled the door open and called for help, his voice echoing down the empty hall before he was ripped back into the room and thrown to the ground, the sound of the door slamming shutting out his only hope of survival. He rolled to his side, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked from him as he had collided with the stone. He tried again to crawl away, but didn't make it far before there were hands on him, lifting him roughly from floor and slamming him into the wall.

“Erebor is no place for a halfling,” the dwarf sneered as he closed his hands over Bilbo's throat. 

Bilbo kicked at shins and tried to pry relentless fingers from his windpipe, but there were spots crowding his vision as he struggled to draw breath. Blackness darkened his periphery, and slowly began to close in. His hands dropped and his feet stilled as he was plunged into darkness.

He was on the floor, air rushing into his grateful lungs and the sounds of a struggle next to him. He rolled over to find Thorin's concerned face over him, slowly coming into focus.  
“Bilbo? Bilbo, can you hear me?”   
Bilbo groaned, and Thorin sighed in relief. The hobbit grimaced and turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of his attacker. 

The dwarf was pinned to the floor, his hands held behind his back by an enraged Dwalin. Bilbo had never seen the warrior look so fierce.  
Well, that wasn't entirely true, but he hadn't seen him so fierce since the battle for Erebor, and that was bad enough. Dwalin looked murderous, holding the other dwarf by the wrists and keeping him pinned with a knee to his spine. 

“Dwalin?” Bilbo's voice was a bit raspy, but the warrior seemed to have no problem hearing him. His head snapped up at the sound, his expression immediately softening to something far more vulnerable as he took in the state of their hobbit. 

“You alright?” Dwalin asked gruffly.   
Bilbo nodded with a half smile. “Thank you.”   
“Here,” Thorin rose from the floor, offering Bilbo a hand. “Can you stand?”

Bilbo frowned and reached up, allowing himself to be pulled upright. “I'm a bit dizzy.”

“That is to be expected,” Thorin replied. He noticed Bilbo's eyes dart to the dwarf pinned to the floor. “Don't worry. He will pay dearly for what he's done. Attacking a king's consort is a highly punishable offense.”

Thorin led Bilbo from the room as a few other company members rushed in to help Dwalin. The two were silent as Thorin helped the hobbit to their chambers and got him settled before the hearth. He stoked the fire and went to fetch the hobbit a cup of tea. Not that he understood why, he had never cared for tea, but it always seemed to calm Bilbo's nerves. 

The door banged open and a frantic Dwalin ran inside, slamming the door behind him as he rushed to Bilbo's side. He dropped to his knees before the hobbit's chair, reaching up to cup Bilbo's face in his surprisingly gentle grasp.

“I'm alright, Dwalin,” Bilbo assured the dwarf, his voice still a bit raspy.  
“You don't look it,” Dwalin responded, running a finger softly over the bruise forming around Bilbo's neck. “Or sound like it,” he stated, bringing his hands back up to the hobbit's face.

Bilbo smiled at the fierce warrior before him. “I'm fine,” he whispered. He put his hands over Dwalin's, leaning in to the dwarf's touch. 

“It's a good thing we arrived when we did,” Thorin said as he entered the room. He set Bilbo's tea on the side table, before sitting in the chair next to Bilbo's. “You would not be fine if Dwalin hadn't heard you calling for help.” 

Dwalin took Bilbo's hands in his own, letting them settle in the hobbit's lap.

Bilbo closed his eyes against the horrible thoughts that materialized at Thorin's words. He shook the images from his mind and glanced from Dwalin to Thorin. “Thank you. I would not have survived much longer had you not come.” 

“You don't think we would have left you to your fate, do you?” Thorin asked teasingly.  
Bilbo smirked. “Of course not. But I thank you all the same.” He took Dwalin's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him softly. He pulled back and met the intense gaze of his dwarf.   
“You are wonderful.” He kissed Dwalin again and signaled for Thorin to join them, and the king did so willingly, sliding in behind Dwalin. 

Bilbo pulled away from Dwalin and leaned over his shoulder and closer to the king. “And you are wonderful,” he whispered before taking Thorin's mouth with his own. He leaned back to look at them both again, feeling a bit overwhelmed with gratitude at his own dumb luck. “I love you.”

Thorin smiled and stood up, reaching down to pull the other two to their feet. “There is still much to be done today. We should get back to it.”  
Bilbo nodded. “Yes. And tonight, I believe we have a few things to discuss.”

* * * * *

Thorin kept close to his hobbit through the remainder of the day. Bilbo didn't seem to mind and took to holding the king's hand whenever he could, much to the amusement of the other dwarves. They smirked and exchanged knowing glances, but Bilbo didn't mind. He was only happy to spend the day under Thorin and Dwalin's careful watch. There was only one thing that would make it better, and that was being able to share his affection with Dwalin. Keeping the warrior at an arms length was near torture, and he meant to fix that as soon as he was able. 

* * * * *

“Thorin?” Bilbo turned to face the king as they entered their chambers, Dwalin following them in and closing the door behind them. “I know you wanted to keep our relationship with Dwalin under wraps for a while, but I think it is imperative that we come out with it to the rest of the kingdom as soon as possible.” 

Thorin stood calmly before the hobbit, deep in thought as he considered Bilbo's words.  
“No,” Dwalin moved across the room with his hands raised. “I don't need that kind of recognition, really. You don't have to do that.”   
“Are you opposed?” Thorin turned to the warrior as he approached.  
“I- I'm not opposed... I know how much pressure you're under, Thorin. And I know this is not the time,” Dwalin responded.   
“I must disagree. I believe it is just the right time,” Thorin said as he turned back to Bilbo. “Dis will arrive any day now. Are you willing to wait until her arrival?”  
“Yes. I think that would be perfect,” Bilbo was beaming, and Dwalin stood to the side, a look of disbelief on his face.  
“Dwalin, are you opposed?” Thorin repeated, turning to face the warrior again.  
The larger dwarf looked up and met his king's eye, shaking his head lightly. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and blinked back the tears.   
“No. No Thorin, I'm not opposed.” Dwalin lost the fight against his emotions and sniffled as he wiped the moisture from his eyes. 

“Dwalin? What's wrong?” Bilbo moved to the dwarf's side and set a tentative hand on his arm. 

Dwalin took a settling breath and rubbed at his face a bit. “Nothin. It's nothin, just....” he trailed off taking another deep inhale as he tried to find the words to explain. “I never expected the two of you to...” 

Thorin was at Dwalin's side in an instant. “We told you we wanted you. Did you not understand our intent?”  
“Of course I did. But I had always assumed it would be behind closed doors. I didn't know the two of you would ever want to come out with it publicly.”  
“Why not?” Bilbo asked.  
“Thorin is a king! I am not fit for involvement with a king! You are King and Consort! And I- I am just- just- a guard!” Dwalin exclaimed.  
“You are our guard. You protect our bodies as well as our hearts, and we would have all of Erebor know it,” Thorin settled a hand on Dwalin's shoulder and gave him a soft smile. 

Dwalin hesitantly met Thorin's eyes before allowing his lips to quirk in a half grin. “You mean it? Truly? You wish to make it known that I belong to the two of you?”  
“Yes of course! How could we not?” Bilbo answered the awestruck warrior, who gave him a sheepish grin.   
“And what brought this on?” Dwalin's face quickly drew into a curious frown as the question left his lips.   
Bilbo sighed. “There are rumors. Rumors that... that you and I are having an affair.”  
“So this is simply to end the tongues wagging?” Dwalin seemed skeptical now.

“No, no this is to protect us. Any who think that I am having an affair behind Thorin's back are sure to be quite unhappy with you, and even less happy with me. Furthermore...” Bilbo's gaze dropped and he glanced up at Dwalin slyly. “It's nearly unbearable to keep my distance from you in public.” He leaned in and rested his forehead against the dwarf's. “Hiding my regard is most difficult, and it pains me. I share my love with Thorin out in the open, and it brings me great joy. But hiding my love for you is.....” he shook his head lightly, “it's unbearable. I won't do it any longer.”

Thorin beamed at the hobbit as Dwalin fought again to stem the flow of tears that had apparently not truly subsided.

“I must agree,” Thorin said softly. “I, too, do not wish to continue pretending that you are no more than a very dear friend and confidant. We will not hide our regard for you any longer, unless you wish us to.”

Dwalin shook his head weakly. 

“Good. We will tell the rest of the company tomorrow. Then after Dis arrives, we will make it official,” Thorin declared.  
“Official?” Bilbo queried.   
“Yes. I will give you each one of my beads, woven into braids of intent.”  
“Braids of intent?” Bilbo asked, once again confused.  
“Braids that show my intention to be with you both for eternity.”

A goofy look overcame Bilbo's face, like he had consumed too much ale.  
“Intent to marry?” he gasped.  
“Yes,” Thorin's voice was deep and thick.  
“And I will do the same, if you wish it,” Dwalin added.  
“Well how will I be represented?” Bilbo asked, feeling a bit left out.  
“Just admitting to being involved with two stubborn old dwarves is enough,” Dwalin quipped with a grin.

Bilbo smiled and wiped at the last of Dwalin's tears. “I will find some way to show my claim,” the hobbit muttered as he leaned in and kissed the warrior softly. The kiss quickly deepened, the low flame of passion building to a hotter blaze as Thorin leaned in. Bilbo turned from Dwalin and gave Thorin the same treatment, reaching up and working a hand into his hair. 

After a few moments, Bilbo pulled back, lids heavy and face flushed as he regarded his dwarves. “I have to thank you both again for saving me today,” he said softly.

Thorin and Dwalin grinned down at their hobbit.  
“We feel your gratitude, Bilbo. And you need not thank us. We would never let anyone harm you,” Thorin said as he ran a hand over the side of Bilbo's face. 

“Oh, I do not think you feel my gratitude just yet,” the hobbit said with a wry grin. 

He turned and made his way to the bed and got up onto the mattress. The dwarves eagerly climbed in after him. 

“Here,” Bilbo moved to allow the dwarves room, “lay down. That's it, closer together.”

Thorin and Dwalin lay side by side, heads resting on the pillows as Bilbo climbed to straddle Thorin's waist. He guided the dwarf up and divested him of his tunic, then coaxed Dwalin into doing the same. He leaned down and nibbled lightly on Thorin's bottom lip. The king groaned as his mouth was filled with the taste of Bilbo's kiss. He thrust his tongue out to meet the hobbit's, tasting and teasing before Bilbo was pulling away. Thorin was not disappointed as the warm wet caress traveled to his neck. He turned his head to the side to give Bilbo more room to nibble and suck at his skin, traveling down to his chest.

Bilbo trailed kisses back up over Thorin's shoulder, and down his arm until he reached where it crossed Dwalin's wrist. He bit the warrior's wrist lightly and laid teasing kisses up his arm until he reached Dwalin's strong shoulder. He moved over to worry at a pronounced collarbone and sucked the flesh into his mouth, leaving a deep dark mark that would not fade for at least a few days. He moved down over a broad chiseled chest, taking the time to tease at Dwalin's nipple rings on his way down. He came to the waist of Dwalin's pants and stopped, teasing his tongue just below the seam, then he jumped back over to Thorin.

Thorin's breath caught as Bilbo was suddenly upon him, laving his hip bone with an eager tongue as he unlaced stubborn trousers. He finally freed the king from his pants, pulling them down muscled legs, and sat back to admire his work. He slowly leaned down, pressing himself into Thorin's body and settled his lips at the king's ear.

“How do you want me?” he whispered hotly, and Thorin's eyes snapped shut at the possibilities.  
“I want you bent over the bedside,” Thorin answered with little hesitation.   
Bilbo grinned and got up, moving to the edge of the mattress and pulling his clothes off quickly.  
“Dwalin, the oil?” Thorin turned to the larger dwarf, who snatched the tin from the side table and handed it to the king. 

Thorin took the tin and set it on the mattress before coming to stand next to the bare hobbit. He kissed Bilbo passionately, nibbling at his lip. He rested their foreheads together and swallowed thickly. “Do you mind if I am a little rough with you?” he asked softly.  
Bilbo grinned. “A-alright,” the hobbit answered, equal parts excited and nervous.  
“I'll be easy on you. Tap three times if you wish for me to stop.”  
Bilbo nodded, and suddenly Thorin was on him. He grabbed Bilbo roughly and spun him around to face the bed. He placed his mouth gently at Bilbo's neck, letting his breath wash hotly over the hobbit's skin. 

Bilbo tilted his head to the side, letting Thorin lave his tongue over the dark bruises around his neck. The soft kisses turned into bites as they moved down his shoulder, and Bilbo found himself enjoying it more than he thought he might. A startled gasp left him as Thorin shoved him roughly to bend over the edge of the bed. His excitement grew as large hands roved over the expanse of his back and smoothed down over the backs of his legs, then Thorin's body was draped over him, his hardened length trapped between them, his firm chest hot against Bilbo's back. Thorin laid another gentle kiss to his neck and pulled back slightly to coat his fingers in oil. Bilbo's breath caught as a finger breached him, the familiar stretch pleasant more than painful. 

Thorin worked for a few moments, before he brought his hand down to coat his cock. He pressed in to Bilbo slowly, both gasping at the sensation. Thorin waited for Bilbo's body to relax, before he began thrusting slow and deep. Bilbo groaned, urging the king on as Dwalin watched, throat going dry at the sight. 

Thorin continued thrusting and gently ran his hand over Bilbo's ass. He gave it a soft smack, gaging the hobbit's reaction.   
“Again?” he asked softly.  
“Yes,” was the breathy response.  
Thorin smacked him again, just a little harder.  
“More?”   
“Yes!”  
Another crack rang through the air, and Bilbo moaned again, back arching as Thorin's movements quickened. 

Thorin leaned forward, taking Bilbo's hands in his own and pinning them on the bed to the side of the hobbit's head. He pounded into Bilbo unmercifully, both of them climbing ever higher towards their finish. Thorin roared as his hips stuttered and Bilbo keened beneath him, both riding through their climax until they lay panting against the side of the bed. Thorin stood, and helped a wobbly Bilbo back onto the mattress. 

“Well, that was most unexpected,” Bilbo muttered between gasps. “I hope you'll forgive me, Dwalin, I need a few minutes.”  
Dwalin chuckled. “I understand better than anyone.”  
“Besides,” Thorin piped up, “I think it is I that should be showing Dwalin my appreciation.”   
Bilbo and Dwalin gave Thorin questioning looks.   
“You protected our hobbit today,” Thorin clarified, and Bilbo turned to Dwalin with a grin.  
“Well, so did you,” Dwalin countered.  
“Yes. But it was you who fought off Bilbo's attacker.”  
“So Dwalin, what will it be?” Bilbo asked.

Dwalin's grin was filthy as he looked at the other two. “Let me know when you're both up for another go.”

* * * * *

Bilbo blinked his eyes open, glancing around a bit disoriented. He didn't know how long he had slept, but his dwarves were laying at his sides.  
“Thorin, he's awake,” Dwalin's rough timbre announced from Bilbo's left.  
“Sorry, I didn't realize I'd dozed off.”  
“That's alright, Bilbo,” Dwalin said as he ran a finger gently over the side of Bilbo's face. “Are you up for another go?”  
“Oh yes,” Bilbo said with a wry grin. “I am quite ready.”  
“Get the oil,” Dwalin purred, crawling over the hobbit to get to Thorin. He pulled the king into a sloppy kiss as Bilbo grabbed the tin and quickly returned, making himself comfortable at Dwalin's side. 

“Thorin,” Dwalin said, glancing pointedly at the tin in Bilbo's hands.   
Thorin grinned and took the oil from the hobbit as Dwalin pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lips, slowly parting them to flick his tongue lightly into the hobbit's mouth. Bilbo groaned as Dwalin deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around the dwarf's neck on instinct. Dwalin pulled them up to kneeling and slid his mouth down the side of Bilbo's neck. He followed the bruising around Bilbo's throat, laying soft, gentle kisses as he went.

Bilbo melted under the hot caress of Dwalin's tongue, and he gasped as it began to travel slowly down his chest. His hands found their way to the dwarf's head and he held on for dear life as Dwalin ran his tongue teasingly over the head of his cock. 

“Dw- Dwalin...” Bilbo gasped as his length was engulfed in wet heat. His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, and when he managed to open them, all he could see was Thorin.

The king was knelt behind Dwalin, holding the larger dwarf tightly by the hips and thrusting roughly into him. Thorin's eyes met Bilbo's, and the hobbit felt his own hips shift a little, moving in time with Thorin's as Dwalin moaned around him. 

Watching Thorin's face screw up in pleasure and hearing Dwalin's obvious enjoyment was overwhelming. Bilbo grabbed Dwalin's head and shifted so he could see the dwarf's face. Dwalin's eyes were smoldering as he looked up at Bilbo, and the hobbit couldn't help but to pick up his pace, thrusting into Dwalin's mouth in earnest. It didn't take long before Bilbo's eyes were rolling back, his breath catching before he yelled out as he came. 

Thorin stilled as Bilbo dropped to his side, panting lightly. Dwalin smiled at the hobbit and ran a gentle hand over Bilbo's bare thigh. 

Bilbo met Dwalin's grin with one of his own, and he shifted himself to lay beneath the dwarf. Thorin started to move again as Bilbo reached down and grabbed Dwalin's shaft and started to stroke.   
“Dwalin,” he breathed as the dwarf dropped from his hands down to his forearms.  
“Yes,” Dwalin replied breathlessly.  
Bilbo kissed him, even as Thorin's movements became more erratic. He swallowed Dwalin's moans as hot wetness shot over his hand and Thorin bellowed in completion. 

The room was filled with the sound of panting breaths and Bilbo lay sated on the sheets, Dwalin's head resting on his belly as he ran his fingers over the dwarf's scalp. Thorin had collapsed on Dwalin's back, and the two didn't seem keen on moving. 

“We should get clean,” Bilbo announced, and the dwarves both groaned at the thought of getting up.   
Thorin sat up with a huff. “Unfortunately, you are probably right.” He turned and gave the other two a mischievous grin. “Though, I'm sure we could find our own fun in a hot bath.”

Dwalin got up quickly at that, offering Bilbo a hand and helped him off the bed.   
Bilbo was more than grateful for his dwarves.   
Two dwarves to love and make love to. Two protectors to keep him safe. How lucky was he, that they would always be three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
